1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for data communication using digital image processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for synchronizing a receiving side terminal with a transmitting side terminal upon transmission of data, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case of general near distance data communication, data communication is performed using at least one of a wired communication technology and a wireless communication technology such as Bluetooth, wireless Local Area Network (LAN), and Infrared Data Association (IrDa).
There is a need for a cable for communication in a case of existing wired communication. There is also a substantial need for a transceiver supporting a corresponding communication scheme, such as a chip or an antenna for wireless communication, corresponding to the wireless communication technology.
In a case of a Bluetooth communication scheme according to the related art, a data transmission bandwidth is low, approximately several hundred kilobits per second (Kbps), and is not suited to large capacity data transmission. In a case of an 802.11b/g/n standard, since power consumption is large, this can render a part inappropriate to be used in a mobile device. In a case of an IrDa communication according to the related art, there is a problem in that compatibility between terminals may not be achieved. In a case of a portable phone according to the related art, a communication is possible without a separate device during transmission of data using a wireless network, but a possibly expensive use fee of the communication network can occur.
To address the foregoing problems, as an alternative approach, a method and an apparatus for transmitting data, capable of transmitting data without a separate transceiver, using a display device and a camera shown in FIG. 1 have been developed.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a data communication device using digital image processing according to the related art.
However, in the method and apparatus for transmitting data, there is a demand for synchronization for transmitting Red/Green/Blue (RGB) data of a certain format displayed on a screen and data between transmitting side and receiving side cameras.